


across rivers of blood

by humanveil



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Episode: s02e12 Tome-wan, M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Will envisions something else.





	across rivers of blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookiegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiegirl/gifts).



> this might not be as steamy as you were hoping, but i hope you like it! takes place during the first scene of 'tome-wan.'

_“I want you to close your eyes, Will. Imagine what you would like to happen.”_

Hannibal’s voice lingers even as Will closes his eyes, the room around him fading to black, morphing into something else. He sees Hannibal, his body tied, restrained. _At his mercy._ Feels the cool handle of a knife in his hand, sees the sharp blade gleam. The silver glittering under the light like stars in the sky.

_Temptation._

The desire to lift it feels like a natural urge, like something that _should_ happen. Here, in his imagination, Will gives in without resistance. Without rationalisation.

It’s a fluid moment: the knife at Hannibal’s throat, the blade slicing skin. Blood, deep red. It splatters; taints everything. Thick and warm as it drips from the wound at Hannibal’s throat, paints his skin, Will’s skin, his face and neck and hands.

 _Beautiful_. Breathtakingly so.

Will exhales, is hit with a deeper, more urgent need.He doesn’t resist this one either, not here. Not now.

Hannibal’s mouth is warm, wet, _bloody_. Is just what he thought it would be.

_Addictive._

When his eyes flutter open, his heart rate is quicker than before, and Hannibal is still staring.

“What did you see?”


End file.
